


Slightly Hammered (I'm not a hammer, I'm a Kryptonian!)

by Dichory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, I am such a sucker for drunk kara, I laughed so hard writing this, SuperCorp, and just wants her to know, even if she doesn't know they're together, kara thinks lena is the most amazing person ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dichory/pseuds/Dichory
Summary: “Wow,” came a breathless whisper to her left, and Lena glanced up to find an astonished Kara staring at her, “You’re really pretty!”Lena raised her eyebrow at the Kryptonian, “Why thank you. You look gorgeous tonight too, even if you are slightly hammered.”Kara’s brow crinkled in confusion, “I’m not a hammer, I’m a Kryptonian,”OrKara is drunk and flirting with Lena because she forgot they were together.





	Slightly Hammered (I'm not a hammer, I'm a Kryptonian!)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do Kara getting drunk and flirting with Lena because she forgot they were together?

    Lena had wanted to go out with the Super friends tonight, she really did, but as CEO of an incredibly large company she couldn’t just abandon all of the paperwork she had to go over. So on this particular Friday night, Lena was still in her office when her personal phone rang.

    She didn’t check the caller ID before she answered it, “Hello?”

    “Oh thank god you picked up the phone,” Alex Danvers’ voice practically yelled from the phone, “You have to get here right now!”

    “Agent Danvers, how nice to hear from you,” Lena chuckled, “What seems to be the issue?”

    “Kara is wasted and trying to arm wrestle with everyone in the bar right now. I tried to get James and Winn to help but they're also drunk off their asses and feeling incredibly emasculated because they lost to Kara. Oh no,” Alex’s voice was sent in another direction as she yelled, “Kara, put that table down, Kar- I have to go Lena, just please get down here!”

    Looks like she wasn’t going to be getting any work done after all. Instead she packed everything up and called her driver to take her to the alien bar.

* * *

   Lena made her way through the door and was met with a cacophony of noise, but one sound stood out. “Another!” came a shout from the direction of a table in the corner.

   Lena gently pushed her way through the bar in the direction of the voice as she heard another one say “Kara, no!”

    When she had made her way there, she noticed an empty seat next to Alex, who was currently trying to wrestle a full glass of something from Kara’s grasp, and slipped in carefully noting the mass of already empty glasses littering the table.

    “Wow,” came a breathless whisper to her left, and Lena glanced up to find an astonished Kara staring at her, “You’re really pretty!”

    Lena raised her eyebrow at the Kryptonian, “Why thank you. You look gorgeous tonight too, even if you are slightly hammered.”

    Kara’s brow crinkled in confusion, “I’m not a hammer, I’m a Kryptonian,” Kara’s eyes widened at her words, “Shhhh,” she placed her finger on Lena’s lips even though Lena hadn’t tried to say anything, “I’m not supposed to tell people that, Alex is gonna be upset with me. Please don’t tell her I said that pretty lady.”

    Lena laughed at the blonde’s antics but Alex answered for her, “Alex is sitting right here and heard that,” but Kara didn’t seem to notice, her eyes focused on where her finger rested against Lena’s lips.

    She let out a dreamy sigh, her lips pulling into a soft smile, “Your lips are really soft. Your boyfriend must be so lucky because I bet you’re a great kisser. Your lips look really kissable,” Kara’s body started leaning towards Lena before she lost her balance on the stool and lurched to the side. She grasped at the table for purchase, but only managed to rip a chunk out. Winn and Jame snickered at Kara as she laid sprawled on the ground, piece of table firmly gripped in her hand, but smile still alight on her face. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

    Lena’s voice was tinged with amusement, “No, but I have a lovely girlfriend.”

    “Really?” Kara sat up so fast that she would’ve gotten whiplash were she not invulnerable, “My sister likes girls too. Like, _really_ , likes girls.” Kara glanced between Lena and Alex, eyes narrowing, “Are you here with my sister? Is she your girlfriend?”

    Lena laughed loudly and so did everyone else at the table. Winn was laughing so hard that he had to be supported by James, “I assure you, I’m not dating your sister.”

     Kara brightened, “Oh, good! Not that I don’t think you’re good enough for her or anything. I think you’re amazing, like, you are really pretty. Your eyes are really green and they remind me of this planet I visited once that was completely covered in plants. It was so green and full of life, just like your eyes are. And it smelled good. You look like you smell good, I can just tell. I kind of want to smell you now, can I? No, I’ll do that later, because I don’t wanna move right now, my head kind of hurts and I just wanna look at you right now because you’re looking at me with this really pretty look on your face and you have a really nice smile,” Kara paused in her ramble long enough to take a quick breath and then all of a sudden her features drew into a pout, “But you have a girlfriend. I bet you look at her like that all the time, and you probably kiss her with your super soft, kissable lips, don’t you?”

     There were tears gathering in Kara’s eyes at this point, and Lena took pity on her and decided to end her torture, “Yes I do. I happen to love her very much actually. I happen to love  _you_  very much.”

     Kara’s body jolted in surprise, “Me? Why do you love me? Shouldn’t you only love your girlfriend?”

     Winn’s voice called from across the table, “You’re her girlfriend, Kara!”

     Kara’s eyes widened and she looked at Lena in pure wonder, “I am?”

     Lena gave Kara a soft smile, reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear, “Yes you are, you dork.”

      Kara’s face lit up in a dopey, lovestruck grin, “I must be the luckiest person ever!”

     Lena kissed Kara’s forehead gently, “Actually darling, I think I’m the luckiest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr and send me prompts @iwritesupercorp (My SuperCorp sideblog) or @snowsong7664 (my main blog)


End file.
